This invention relates generally to the field of material handling systems and more particularly to a system for efficiently handling material such as soiled linen in a hospital. In systems of this type, a minimum of manual handling of the material is desired and it is also desirable that the material be handled a minimum number of times between the time it is discarded and the time it reaches the point where it is to be washed or otherwise processed. Systems of this type have long been sought, but have heretofore either been unavailable or the cost has been prohibitive. The principal object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved system of this type which is a totally down flow system, thereby avoiding the problems of moving the material against the force of gravity, and which enables the container for the discarded material to be readily moved from the point at which it is filled to the point at which it is discharged.